With the continuous development of display technologies, the dimension of display devices changes constantly. To satisfy the portability requirements of electronic devices, demands on the display screens with a relatively small dimension increase continuously.
Further, users also proposed higher requirements on the display quality of the display screens. For example, the users tend to choose a display screen with high pixel per inch (PPI) that delivers improved display accuracy and continuity.
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are more and more widely applied in various kinds of portable electronic devices because of features such as a light weight and thin thickness, as well as being power efficient, etc. An OLED display often includes an array of organic light-emitting diodes (i.e., a pixel array), a plurality of driving circuits (i.e., pixel circuits) configured to supply a driving current to each organic light-emitting diode in the array, and a scanning circuit configured to supply a driving signal to each pixel circuit, etc.
However, in existing pixel circuits, because of issues regarding the circuit structure, each column of pixel circuits may need one data voltage signal line and one reference voltage signal line. Often, the data voltage signal line and the reference voltage signal line extend along a column direction (a longitudinal direction) of the pixel array. That is, for an organic light-emitting display panel having an M rows×N columns pixel array, a total number of 2N longitudinal wires are needed. As such, the number of longitudinal wires in the display panel may be relatively large, thereby preventing the implementation of high PPI organic light-emitting display panels.
The disclosed organic light-emitting display panel, driving method thereof, and organic light-emitting display device are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems.